1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite switch for an electronic apparatus having a plurality of switch functions in one switch mechanism.
2. Description of the prior Art
In a conventional switch, in order to obtain a plurality of switch functions, a rotational direction switch and a pressing down direction switch are separately and independently provided, respectively.
For example, at the time of an input operation for inputting information in a portable information apparatus, in order to select letters and symbols to be input and corrected, the number of switches for moving a cursor must be at least three switches comprising two switches for searching forward and searching rearward and, a switch for determining a letter and, or a symbol to be input and corrected, so that it is necessary to frequently switch fingers at each time of operation. Further, the frequency is of this increased as the amount of information to be input and corrected is increased.
In the structure of the conventional switch, since the moving direction of the switch is different between the rotational direction and the pressing down direction, it is unavoidable that separate switches for each independently exist. Accordingly, it is troublesome to switch the fingers and it is complex to operate the button. Further, there is the problem that a restriction in the design of a product is increased due to the need to include a plurality of buttons.